deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cable VS Silver
Cable VS Silver is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Cable from Marvel Comics and Silver from Sonic The Hedgehog Description Marvel Comics vs. Sonic the Hedgehog! Which time travelling, white haired, telekinetic warrior will go back to the future to see their opponent's grave? Interlude Bolt: When the future is danger, the best thing to do is to suit up, go back to the past and stop the threat before it even happened. Like Cable, the cool hero from the future of X-Men. Rush: And Silver, the hedgehog from the future of Sonic the hedgehog. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. ???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAND MEEEEEEE! Rush: Oh no. Bolt: Deadpool, what are you doing here? Deadpool: Well since my good buddy Cable is in the fight for his life, I thought I see how this turns out. I hope he wins. Does he win? Tell me. Rush: Well there's only one way to find out. Cable (Cue Don't Panic - X-Men: Apocalypse) Rush: Born to Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor... Deadpool: For those you who don't know, that's Cyclops and a clone of Jean Grey. The more you knoooooooow! Rush: Cable was born in the future of a possible timeline of the X-Men. Bolt: Having being transported as an infant into the future, Cable grew up to become one of the best warriors. Deadpool: Yeah see, Cable's future was pretty much destroyed by the mutant known as Apocalypse (*whispers go see the movie when it comes out). So Cable pretty much '''Trunksed it' and decided to go back into the past to help it's heroes and save the future.'' Rush: However Cable was infected with the techno-organic virus, which is the same thing Apocalype possesses. Deadpool: Good thing Cable has a healing factor just like mine, which combated the virus and kept him alive. Oh yeah did I mention that it's '''my' healing factor that Cable possesses?'' Bolt: Which is pretty much Wolverine's, right? Deadpool: Shhhhh. People don't need to know that my healing factor comes from somewhere else. Besides, Cable pretty much stole my healing factor anyway. Rush: How? Deadpool: Oh well I'm flattered you asked. See, one day me and Cable biologically merged at one point and when we separated, VIOLA! He got my healing factor. (Cue X-Men Original Theme) Bolt: That's actually kind of neat. Can we fused Deadpool so I can get a sweet healing factor? Rush: No. Don't do that Bolt. Anyway onto the abilities. Cable was born with the powers of telepathy and telekinesis. Deadpool: And boy is his telepathy insane. Believe it or not, it's actually planet level. Bolt: Dang. Deadpool: I know right? The guy's even rewritten his entire DNA so he could get rid of the T-O virus. Rush: That's due to his telekinesis. Cable has strong telekinetic powers. Even to the point of rewriting someone's DNA and transforming them into a mutant bat-monster dude. Bolt: Wait how? Rush: He's managed to BFR his opponents to other countries, heck even to outer space with his telekinesis alone. He's molecularly disintegrated weapons, vibrated atoms to heat metal, cut off the oxygen flow to the brain, blew up a mountain, and blocked 247 missiles and funneled the energy out of Earth's atmosphere. Deadpool: Yup. That's Cable for ya. 100% OP. Bolt: Cable also got some pretty fast reactions, especially in his fight with Lightmaster where he demonstrated light speed reactions. Deadpool: Yeah but what about his telepathy though? That's pretty OP too. Let's talk about that! Rush: Deadpool is right. Cable's telepathy is extremely OP. He claims that he can "hear every single person on the planet," can make himself invisible, create illusions, and has mindraped 86 people on accident while not at his full power. Bolt: What the? Deadpool: Cable is a real powerhouse. With his telekinesis, Cable can stop time itself and travel in-between moments of the timestream. Rush: Cable has broken the Silver Surfer's surfboard telekinetically, battles the likes of Lightmaster and Apocalypse... Deadpool: He's perfect. Bolt: No weaknesses? Deadpool: Other than being a little too hot headed, no. Heh I wanna see what his opponent with bring to the table. Cable: Bringing me was as strenuous as putting me into a comfortable warm bath...I was the world's most powerful telepath, you idiot! Silver (Cue Dreams of An Absolution) Rush: 200 years from now, a beast named Iblis was ruined the world. Bolt: He basically transformed the world into another version of the Nether realm. Anyway with everyone...dead I assume, only two people were able to stop this creature. Blaze the fire princess from another dimension and murderer of the Fire Nation's princess... Rush: And Silver, the 14 year old psychic hedgehog. For a long time, Silver and Blaze fought the beast over and over again. Each time they were victorious but due to Iblis' immortality, Silver grew tired of fighting the beast. He longed for a way to defeat the beast once and for all. Bolt: Luckily for him, he got his wish. One day the shadow of....Shadow, the hedgehog appeared unto Silver, offering an answer to his problem. He showed Silver that Sonic was the trigger of Iblis. After seeing this, Silver and Blaze time travelled back 200 years into the past to kill the blue blur and fix the future. (Cue Rival Battle - Silver) Rush: Silver's main ability is to use psychokinesis. This allows Silver to manipulate his environment by using his mind. Bolt: Basically just telekinesis. With his psychokinesis, Silver can telekinetically grab many objects bigger than himself, fly somehow, bend steel, immobilize his foes, crush machines, and even grab non-physical objects like fire and certain energy based attacks. Rush: He can use his psychic energy to form deadly energy attacks like the psychic knife and energy that can paralyze his foes. Bolt: And if he wants to play with your mind, he can activate his ESP. With this, Silver can send a wave that attacks the mind of his foes and gains extra-sensory perception. Oh and somehow he can teleport with psychic energy....because creativity. Rush: Silver is incredibly quick. He can keep up with the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog, someone who's reached speeds faster than light on occasions. And with his teleport dash, Silver can reach speeds faster than light. Bolt: Silver can also warp time and space with Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. But when he gains all 7 emeralds, he can turn into a super saiyan Trunks. Rush: The super form increases all of Silver's stats and makes him completely invulnerable. Bolt: His psychic power increases a ton too. With this form, Silver was able to stand against the timeline destroying god Solaris. Dang. And if we powerscale him to other super forms, that makes him planet level. Rush: Silver may be powerful but he has a few flaws. The super form lasts on how much chaos energy is being used during combat. If overused, Silver will revert back to his base form, just like how Sonic did in his fight with Dark Gaia. Bolt: And he's a little naïve and reckless in combat. He's over reliant on his psychokinesis since that's like the only thing he attacks with. But still, Silver is one 14 year old hedgehog you don't wanna mess with. Deadpool: Unless you're Cable. Heh heh. Rush: Ugh Silver: To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do? DEATH BATTLE: The Future Is In Our Hands Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt & Deadpool: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!! '' '' Strunton In The Ashes of the Future "My name is Silver. Ever since I was born, my life has been nothing but despair. I was born in a world destroyed by the flames of disaster. With the help of my friend Blaze, we were able to defeat the beast once and for all, but at the sacrifice of her own life. Ever since then, I've had to fight on my own. Today was an unusual day. I could just feel it. My life was about to change, but I don't know how." Silver was flying the burned city known as Crisis City. He landed on a rundown street, looking for something we did not know of. As he landed on the street, a large pile of debris was blocking his path. Meanwhile, a man strolled by the city....well a mutant. Half his body appeared metallic, his left eye glowed. It was the X-Men future hero, Cable. He noticed the silver hedgehog. Cable quickly hid behind a convenient broken car, unseen by Silver's sight. Silver thought he heard something, but he ignored it. Focusing his psychic energy, Silver began to lift all the debris blocking his way. Cable's eyes widened. "A mutant? Incredible. He possesses telekinetic powers just like me," Cable thought. "Is he a hero or a villain?" Silver threw the debris out his path. Cable quickly emerged from the car. "I better confront him," Cable said. Cable readied his pistol he had waiting in his pocket. "YOU!" Cable yelled. Silver turned his head and saw the white haired mutant. "Are you talking to me?" Silver asked. "Anyone else here?" Cable responded. "Jeez. No need to be a grouch," Silver said. Cable pointed his gun at Silver. "Who are you?!" Cable demanded. "What is your purpose here?" "Who am I?" Silver quickly answered. He then repeated, "Who am I?" Silver eyes narrowed. "My name is Silver. Who are you? My purpose here is to find something that's not really your business." Deadpool: OOOOOH SNAP! Don't let him talk to you like that Cable. Bolt: Uh can you be quiet. We kinda have a fight to read. Deadpool: You guys are no fun. "My name is Cable. TELL ME WHAT YOUR PURPOSE IS! OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT AND PAINT THIS STREET RED!" "Heh, you talk big," Silver said. "I wouldn't want to engage in a pointless battle." Silver began to walk out. Cable clenched his teeth. Silver stopped in his tracks. BANG! (Cue Mephiles - Sonic the Hedgehog) Cable fired his gun. Silver quickly reacted. He turned around. Silver raised his hand in front of him. A greenish aura surrounded the bullet and the bullet stopped in it's tracks, floating in the air. Silver looked pissed. "Hey now, what's your problem pal?" Silver wondered. "I'm not trying to give trouble but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Cable readied him. "Is that so? Then bring it ya little peach fuzz!" FIGHT! Result Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:Ratman132 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles